


Why Me?!

by Kaze_mizu1



Category: aot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_mizu1/pseuds/Kaze_mizu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hears something he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Smut warning! This is the first time I've written actual smut so sorry f its not that great!

Eren felt his stomach role as he heard the moans, and groans of pleasure behind the door he was standing in front of, he couldn’t make out what they were saying but he had an idea. He could make out two distinct voices, Jean, who he always fought with, and Levi, who he looked up to. He had come to ask the corporal if he could go on the next mission and upon nearing Levi’s office door he had heard these noises of masturbation that made his stomach turn and stabbed his heart with a piece of ice. He stood there stunned for a bit then quietly left the men in peace. 

“Hey, Eren,” Jean called, “Corporal Levi called you to his office, he wants to know if you’re coming with us on the next scouting mission.”  
“Alright, I’ll go talk to him,” Eren replied covering his face with his hands as he felt a blush creep up his neck. He then proceeded to the corporal’s office.   
Eren tapped his fist lightly against the door hoping that the corporal wasn’t in.  
“Come in,” a voice replied to his dismay. Eren opened the door and entered the office, it was as neat as ever with no indication of the previous night’s activities. Eren sat down across from Levi trying not to blush as he remembered what he had heard standing outside that very door just the night before.  
“I never said to sit down, brat,” Levi said his tone level. Eren got up and stood behind the chair feeling embarrassed. “You were already sitting why get up now, sit down,” the corporal commanded nodding at the chair. Eren sat done, his temper rising. What was his problem? Why was he talking to him like he owned him? Didn’t he have Jean? Why was he making Eren fall for him? Why was he commanding Eren?  
“Oi, brat, are you listening to me?!” Levi said snapping his fingers to get the boys attention. Eren nodded watching those beautiful lips speak his name in that deep voice he loved so much. Eren gave himself a mental slap, Levi belonged to Jean and Jean belonged to Levi, he couldn’t try to separate the two people he loved so much.   
“… itan come your way all you have to do is shoot the red rocket upon sight then the green one after you have successfully taken it down, understand?” Eren nodded, getting up and heading towards the door. “I didn’t say I was done yet brat, come here,” Levi commanded. Eren walked over to the desk again. “Closer.” Eren walked around the front of the desk so he stood toe to toe with Levi. The corporal slowly stood up, leaned close to the boy’s ear and whispered “If you make it out alive I’ll tell you a secret.” Eren froze upon hearing the words, he knew the secret. He clenched his fists. It wasn’t fair. Eren nodded and turned towards the door only to be stopped again by the short man. Eren turned face Levi again, who went up on tip toes and kissed Eren’s forehead before shoving him towards the door.

The mission was a success… sort of. They had only spotted five titans in total and had had several sever injuries among the entire group. Though no one had died and all five titans had been eliminated. Eren was tired, and he didn’t want to talk to Levi or Jean so he had headed to his cell immediately after they returned. He tried to fall asleep so that he could ensure that he wouldn’t be called by the corporal, but that night kept running through his head, the voices of the two men he had fallen for entwining together as he drifted off to sleep. Eren was soon woken up by the sounds of two people arguing outside his cell door. He got up and walked over to the bars separating him from the outside. There he came upon Levi and Jean having a heated conversation. Upon seeing him the men stopped their words looking at each other than at Eren who had a deep set frown on his face as though he didn’t appreciate being woken from his dreamless sleep.   
“So you’ve woken up brat,” Levi said staring at the boy standing behind the bars. Eren blinked up at the men standing outside his cell confused as to why they were there. Then he remembered what the corporal had said about the secret.   
“Your finally awake sleeping beauty,” Jean chuckled looking at Eren who scowled at the nickname.   
“Shut up Jean at least I’m a beauty your just a witch,” Eren replied.   
“Oh so if I’m the witch then you must be poor little ol’ Snow white who died from an apple,” Jean retorted, grabbing the cell bars.   
“What, planning on waking me up with a kiss,” Eren smirked feeling heat rise to his face at the proximity of Jean who was now mere inches from his face. He was glad that it was dark otherwise Jean would have caught him staring at his lips. Suddenly Jean’s lips were on his through the cool metal bars there was barely enough room for their lips to meet. It was only a brief kiss though as Eren felt himself being tugged back by the scuff of his shirt. He fell to the ground and found himself staring up at the frowning corporal. Eren blushed and looked away remembering the night he had heard these two. Levi grabbed the boys arm and dragged him over to the bed where he tossed him roughly onto the futon. The boy looked up confusion and shock evident on his face. Jean came and stood beside the corporal.   
“Why didn’t you come straight to my office after the mission ended?” Levi asked staring at Eren as he lay feebly on the bed.   
“Because I know the secret you were going to tell me already, so I thought that there was no point,” Eren replied staring at the floor, unable to look either of them in the face.   
“That just makes this easier,” Jean said as he sat down on the bed beside Eren. Suddenly Eren felt his mouth against Jean’s cool soft one again. HE pulled away even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.   
“Stop it Jean!” Eren screamed blood rushing to his face, “I already know that you two are a thing so why are you doing this to me!”   
Jean stared at Eren, stunned, “You think we’re a thing?! Why?”  
“Because I heard you two when I went to talk to Levi about the mission a couple nights ago!” Eren shouted tears rolling down his cheeks. Levi and Jean stared at him stunned he had heard them and thought that they were a thing.   
“That’s all,” Levi chuckled, Eren turned and stared at him shocked by the light tone. “Eren, we both love you and we found out about each other’s feelings therefore in order to keep each other from attacking you due to sexual frustration we made sure to relieve ourselves in front of each other for confirmation.”   
“But you two were yelling each other’s names weren’t you?” Eren questioned not yet registering all of Levis statement.   
“We were calling your name,” Jean responded.  
“I love you Eren,” both the men said watching Eren’s face.   
“I-I can’t choose between you two.”  
“You don’t have to, just choose the both of us,” Jean explained grabbing Eren’s neck and brining their faces together. At first Eren hesitated but then he gave in and returned the kiss feeling Jean tug on his bottom lip he opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to dance together. He felt Levi pull up his shirt and start playing with his nipples causing Eren to moan against Jean’s mouth. There was a tongue lapping at his left nipple while his right nipple was rubbed and pulled. He gasped finishing the kiss with Jean who then proceeded to kissing along Eren’s jaw line. Levi had proceeded to give his attention to Eren’s hardening dick slowly rubbing it up and down the shaft, passing his thumb over the tip every once in a while. Eren groaned as Levi began messaging his balls and Jean grabbed a bottle of lotion that had mysteriously appeared beside them. Jean poured some on his index finger, then slowly began rubbing Eren’s entrance and penetrated the boy’s ass. Eren scowled at the unfamiliar object that was poking his insides. He opened his mouth to shout, as another finger entered, only to have his voice lost down Levi’s throat as the older pressed his lips against the younger’s, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. A third finger soon joined the other two moving in and out at a steady pace. Eren moaned in protest as the fingers pounded into him and hit this spot that made him see white.   
“I see I hit your prostrate,” jean said as he thrust his fingers into that spot over and over again. Levi was now rubbing his own hard on against Eren’s causing the younger to moan in pleasure. Jean was also touching himself in time to his fingers inside Eren.   
Eren groaned in protest when the fingers he had just been fucking were removed from inside him. “You’ll like this better,” Jean chuckled as he rubbed himself against Eren’s entrance, then slowly entered the boy that had his back to him causing him to shout Jean’s name.   
“Look at me a bit too, brat,” Levi complained before he thrust his dick into Eren’s gaping mouth. Eren coughed as it touched the back of his throat choking him. “Suck it,” Levi commanded looking down at the boy who was now thrusting his hips into Jean’s as tears formed in his eyes. Slowly Eren began to suck the dick that had been shoved down his throat licking the tip like a lollipop. Levi began thrusting into the hot mouth that was now gobbling his dick, it felt amazing.   
“That’s it you little slut, you like having your mouth fucked at the same time as your ass don’t you,” Levi purred as the boy moaned in pleasure, thrusting his hips onto jean’s dick, and sucking Levi’s at the same time. He squealed in pleasure when Jean hit his prostrate over and over again. Jean reached down and began rubbing Eren’s shaft up and down inn time to his thrusts. After a few minutes Eren felt Jean climax inside him, and slowly pulling out. Jean continued working on the boys hard on while Eren sucked Levi, and in another couple minuets he Levi groaned and thrust hard down his throat, coming in the boy’s mouth. Eren swallowed it coughing a bit, then proceeded to lick the cum off his lips. Levi grabbed the boys head in his hands and kissed him while Jean continued to rub his shaft. Soon the boy was coming all over his stomach. They lay there enjoying each other’s company.   
“So, which one?” Jean asked, looking at Eren.  
“Both, I love both of you,” Eren replied still a bit breathless from all the exercise.   
“Good answer,” Levi said before getting up and pulling on his clothes. “Now, clean up this mess brat, and then go take a shower,” he commanded before kissing Eren’s forehead and walking out the cell door.   
Jean also got up and pulled on his clothes, “well Jeager, let’s do this again sometime,” before leaving after Levi.   
“Hey aren’t you guys going to help clean this up?” Eren shouted after them, though they were already out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos, comments, concerns, opinions, and suggestions! Thanks for reading!


End file.
